


We're On Fire Now

by GothicBarbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Drinking, First Kiss, First Love, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Minor Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Minor Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer, Minor Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s actually kind of fun.” Harry smirks and Liam feels his stomach churn.  <br/>He leans over then, pecking Liam right on the mouth. It's quick and their lips only touch for a second but it's strange and unfamiliar and Liam doesn’t know what to think. His brain stopped functioning the second Harry’s lips touched his own.<br/>“See.” Harry says simply, smiling at Liam for a second before turning back to his game, like nothing even happened.</p><p>OR</p><p>the one where Liam and Harry have been best friends since they were 8 years old and there's pining and angst and feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're On Fire Now

Liam is 8 years old when he first meets Harry. They are just kids in the schoolyard messing about when Harry walks right up to him and introduces himself.

“I’m Harry.” He says, reaching out his hand.

He is skinny and dirty and his messy hair is all over his face and Liam thinks he seems strange but he takes his hand anyway.

“Liam.” He replies.

Friendship forms instantly between them.

Even now he remembers that day very clearly. Remembers climbing to the top of the jungle gym with Harry, shouting and pretending to shoot the girls down with their imaginary guns.

A small girl with bright red hair tries to hang out with them, creeping her way up to the top and smiles at Harry, who smiles back at her.

Liam doesn’t like it. Girls are gross and they shouldn’t be allowed to play with the boys.

 

Something compels him to push her over later that day.

 

 

 

_—_

 

_you don’t understand, you don’t understand_

 

_—_

 

 

 

At age 11 Liam has his first kiss.

He and Harry are in his room just playing video games and talking and somehow they stumble upon the topic of kissing. Harry asks Liam what he thinks about it and Liam responds that it’s gross. The truth is that he’s never really thought about it much before.

“No it’s not.” Harry says with a smile and Liam wonders if he’s kissed anyone before. If he had he’d never told Liam about it and that makes Liam a little upset.

“It’s actually kind of fun.” Harry smirks and Liam feels his stomach churn.

He leans over then, pecking Liam right on the mouth. It's quick and their lips only touch for a second but it's strange and unfamiliar and Liam doesn’t know what to think. His brain stopped functioning the second Harry’s lips touched his own.

“See.” Harry says simply, smiling at Liam for a second before turning back to his game, like nothing even happened.

After that day Liam often wonders if Harry will ever kiss him again, but he never does. And Liam thinks he should glad for that because imagining kissing any of the girls in his class makes him want to puke.

 

Even though kissing Harry definitely wasn’t gross.

 

 

 

 

_—_

 

_what you do to me when you hold his hand_

 

_—_

 

 

 

 

By age 13 Liam and Harry are inseparable. That is, until the new kid Niall shows up and Harry starts spending a lot of his time with the blonde haired, blue eyed, pre-teen from Ireland.

Everyone seems to love Niall. He has so much energy that he gives it out like candy and Liam feels his first real pings of jealously whenever he sees them together. He hates sharing and when it comes to spending time with his best friend, that’s not something he’s willing to divide.

“Don’t worry Li, you’ll always be my favorite. I promise.” Harry whispers into his ear, kissing Liam gently on the cheek and sending shivers throughout Liam’s entire body.

But later that same day Liam sees them huddled beside each other in the school hallway. He can see that their hands are clasped tightly together and they are whispering closely as if they’re the only two people in the room. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to feel about that.

Whenever Niall tries to talk to him Liam makes every attempt to run in the other direction. Liam has no interest in becoming friends with him. Niall is nice enough, but Liam just doesn’t like him, and that’s that. It has nothing to do with Harry, Liam tells himself.

Niall moves away at the end of the school year and Harry cries about it for weeks.

 

 

Liam doesn’t.

 

 

 

 

_—_

 

_we were meant to be but a twist of fate made it so we had to walk away_

 

_—_

 

 

 

 

At 15 Harry tells Liam that he likes boys and somehow it doesn’t come as a surprise.

Liam’s always kind of known. But he doesn’t handle it in the best way. Maybe it’s his own insecurities showing through. Maybe he’s jealous of how open Harry can be at such a young age. Whatever the case, Liam acts like a jerk. He ignores Harry for days, unsure of exactly what he should do in this situation.

When they eventually start speaking again Harry forgives him and pretends like everything is back to normal. And of course he would. That’s just who Harry is. He doesn’t hold grudges and he always, always, forgives Liam.

 

Then Harry meets Louis and everything changes. Liam knows that this time, it’s real.

Harry balances his time pretty well but Liam still misses him when he's not around. Whenever he sees Harry and Louis together a horrible feeling rises in his gut. He hates how honest Harry can be about how he feels, how he can simply not care what others may think of him. Liam’s not sure if he could ever be that way.

He’s never seen Harry this happy before and he wonders if Harry’s in love. The goofy smile that forms whenever Louis is around is kind of a give away and it pains Liam whenever he has to witness it.

When he sees them holding hands one afternoon his mind starts racing. He imagines Louis kissing Harry; Louis’ hands all over Harry’s body; fingers in his hair. Then he imagines himself as Louis kissing Harry, wondering what that would feel like. He drives himself crazy with his outrageous thoughts. Wonders if they’ve done more than just kiss.

Harry doesn’t like to talk about it things like that in front of Liam.

 

Liam is grateful.

 

 

 

 

_—_

 

_it’s four am and i know that you’re with him i wonder if he knows i’ve touched your skin_

 

_—_

 

 

 

 

When Liam is 16 he gets his first girlfriend. Her name is Danielle and she’s older and really into Liam and also really sweet. Harry has someone, and now Liam does too.

She teaches him things, like how to kiss properly and where to touch her to make her feel good and Liam doesn't always enjoy doing things with her but she’s kind and he likes being around her. It’s nice getting that sort of attention from someone. And if she’s a good distraction for when Harry is off spending time with Louis, then so be it.

But whenever Dani is around, Harry isn’t. Which is strange because Harry gets along with almost everybody.

“We just don't have a lot in common.” Harry tries to explain.

“Except, you both love me.” Liam teases, smiling at him and Harry returns the smile.

“That’s true.” He says softly, looking down.

He’s never outright rude but Liam knows Harry. He can tell that Harry doesn’t approve of their relationship. Dani knows it too and pushes Liam to do something about it. Being around Harry makes her uncomfortable.

Liam tries talking to Harry but it never really goes anywhere.

“Just be careful with her.” Harry says quietly. “She’s older than you and more experienced and I’ve just heard some not so great things about her.”

But even if all of that is true Liam doesn’t care. He doesn’t want to be alone. Especially when Harry has Louis.

“Have you slept with her yet?” Harry pries cautiously, fiddling with his fingers as he glances up to meet Liam’s eyes.

Liam flinches immediately. Sex with Danielle hasn’t really crossed his mind and he hasn’t exactly tried either.

“No.” Liam responds. He feels weird talking to Harry about this.

“Good.” Harry says immediately, hand on Liam’s shoulder.

“Don’t do it yet. You should wait.”

“Did you?” Liam retorts.

Harry’s silence is everything.

Liam pretends to be okay with it but he isn’t. Thinking of Harry and Louis doing that makes his skin crawl. He shouldn’t be upset about it but he can’t help it. Angry thoughts are running through his head and he feels confused. Lost.

 

He has sex with Danielle that night.

He thinks of Harry the whole time.

 

 

 

 

_—_

 

_you know i wanna be the one to hold you when i sleep_

 

_—_

 

 

 

 

When they’re 17 Danielle breaks up with him. Liam’s not heartbroken about it.

She had said it was because Liam was never “there” and was always in his own head. That he didn’t give enough to her.

Liam knows he wasn’t the best boyfriend, especially near the end of their relationship, but he can’t help but feel lonely once she’s gone. He doesn’t know what to do with himself now. He’s not used to being alone.

When Harry finds out about it he just hugs Liam gently, not letting go.

“You can say I told you so.” Liam mumbles into his neck but Harry just shakes his head softly, his curls brushing against Liam’s cheek and it’s one of Liam’s favorite feelings in the world.

Harry squeezes tighter. “I know. But I won’t.”

They stay like that for what feels like forever until Harry finally pulls back, his hands still on Liam. “It’s her loss.”

Liam looks up at Harry, finally. He barely smiles. “Thanks.”

“No, I mean it.” Harry responds with more force, hands gripping Liam’s arms around the elbows tightly. “She’s an idiot for letting you go. Any girl would be lucky to have you.”

If only Harry knew.

The word “girl” strikes a chord in Liam and by the way Harry is looking at him confuses Liam even more. It makes him want to act.

He doesn’t think. He just moves off instinct, body surging forward quickly.

He kisses Harry fiercely, and it’s nothing like their first kiss. That one was quick and hesitant but this one is the exact opposite. Harry’s entire body is stiff but his lips are soft, just like Liam’s always imagined they would be and he pushes for more. Liam doesn’t even know why he does it but his hands find the back of Harry’s head and he’s pulling him in even further, licking inside of Harry’s mouth like he’s searching for something. The feel of Harry’s tongue on his own sends shivers down his entire body and he knows that this is right. Knows what he’s been feeling for these last years has’t been for nothing.

But then Harry’s pulling away, mumbling something about Louis and Liam can’t even hear what he’s saying. Everything’s a blur and Harry’s looking down, not meeting Liam’s gaze.

Liam immediately wants to take it all back. But it’s too late.

“I think you’re just upset about Dani…” Harry says and even though Liam doesn't deny it, he’s so mad. Mad that Harry can’t even see it.

It’s not about Dani at all and Harry can’t even see what’s been right in front of his face this entire time. What’s in front of his face at this exact moment.

Liam wants to scream at Harry that he’s wrong. That he loves him and that he wants more… But instead he keeps everything inside.

“You’re right.” He says harshly and leaves.

 

 

 

 

Things have been weird. Since the kiss. And it’s not surprising to Liam that he’s more upset about how things with Harry have turned out then he ever was about his break up with Dani.

He’d heard through the grapevine that Louis and Harry had broken up; not that he’d actually had a chance to talk about it with Harry. They’d been avoiding each other since the kiss, only proving to Liam that it hadn’t meant as much to him as it did to Liam.

He didn’t know the real reason for the breakup but he knew it was true, Harry’s Facebook status had suddenly changed back to “single” and he hadn’t seen them around together lately.

 

For the first time in his life Liam attends a party after one of the big dances. The party scene isn’t really his thing but it’s a nice distraction.

That is until Harry walks in the door. He spots Liam immediately, coming up to him and attempting to say hi awkwardly.

Liam briefly smiles back before he’s walking out of the room, in search of a beer. He needs an excuse to get away.

“Really? You’re ignoring me?” He can hear Harry announce over the crowd.

Liam’s skin is boiling and he turns around, looking right at him. “It goes both ways Harry.”

“I haven’t been ignoring you.” Harry responds and Liam just huffs out a laugh. “I’m sorry things have been weird, I've been going through something.” Harry looks down, clearly upset.

Liam wonders if he means Louis, which only upsets him more. 

“Yeah, well, so have I.” He walks away after that.

Maybe Harry calls out to him, but he doesn’t stick around to make sure.

He never expected to spend his final year this way. He’d be leaving for uni soon and he’d never once thought he might be going away without Harry at his side. But the truth is, Harry didn’t even know about his plans. Liam hadn’t even known himself until a few weeks ago. And now that he had decided he didn’t have anyone to tell.

 

Liam meets Zayn that night.

Zayn is broody and mysterious and totally gorgeous and in a lot of ways he’s similar to Harry but in others he’s the exact opposite. He’s easy and uncomplicated and relaxing to be around and most importantly when Liam is beside him it doesn’t make Liam’s heart want to explode.

After beer number five it’s pretty clear that Zayn is flirting with him and even though he’s not sure he’s ready to address all of that he’s pretty buzzed and a little bit curious.

It feels nice having Zayn’s attention completely focused on him. It feels even better having Zayn’s fingers brushing against his own. And when Zayn leans in to kiss him Liam lets him.

His head feels like it’s floating and kissing Zayn is nothing like how it felt to kiss Harry but there’s still something there. A churning in his gut that he never felt after kissing Danielle. He doesn’t know Zayn that well but he thinks maybe, just maybe, he could fall for him.

It’s only after he’s pulled away and regained his focus that he looks across the room and sees Harry staring back at him. His eyes are wide and his body is stiff.

 

And then the next second, he’s gone.

 

 

 

 

_—_

 

_i just want it to be you and i forever_

 

_—_

 

 

 

 

The next three months are the longest months that he’s ever experienced and every day he resists the urge to call Harry up and apologize, but he doesn’t feel like he’s done anything wrong. And the longer he goes without seeing Harry the angrier he seems to get. He’s not even sure what exactly happened between them but they are clearly both too stubborn to give in and Liam is not going to break first.

He dates Zayn for a short while but it doesn’t last very long. Zayn’s far more experienced and Liam just isn’t ready to take that next step. With Danielle it’d been easy. He was able to breeze past the intimate stuff like it was nothing, but somehow, with another man, it was completely different.

The “break up” feels like deja vu for Liam and he wonders if anyone will ever be enough for him.

 

An alert on Facebook tells him that Harry’s throwing an end of the year party and even though he changes his mind multiple times he ultimately decides to go. Harry is the reason for his break up. He’s the reason for Liam’s unhappiness and maybe it’s time to say something to him.

 

Liam’s there for almost an hour and he still hasn't managed to run into Harry. The place is packed with teenagers and Liam is already smashed. He started drinking before he even got to Harry’s house and sometime after the eighth or ninth beer he lost track.

He can barely think straight anymore and when he sees Harry out of the corner of his eye he has no self restraint, walking over to him with intent.

“Harry” he yells across the room and immediately after Harry’s walking up to him.

“Liam?” He sounds shocked to see him there and it makes Liam even angrier.

“What? Surprised to see me?” Liam snarks at him and he doesn’t respond. “Thanks for the invite, Harry.”

Harry sighs, looking down at the floor. “I wanted to invite you but I didn’t think you would even come. We haven’t talked in a while.”

“Yeah well whose fault is that?” Liam retorts, slurring his words a little.

“I guess I kind of deserve that.” Harry says quietly.

Liam flinches just the slightest bit. He wishes he didn’t feel bad but he can’t help it. When Harry is sad it gets to him.

“Do you want me to leave you alone?” Harry asks, looking at Liam with sad eyes.

“Sure.” Liam responds, the sarcasm heavy in his voice. “Go on and leave me just like everybody else did.”

Liam goes off on a rant after that, his words blurring together, and he can’t even separate in his mind what’s being said to Harry but he’s pretty sure he mentions both Danielle and Zayn.

“I didn’t leave you.”

Liam has to pause at that, making sure he’d heard correctly.

“I’m still here if you want me to be.” Harry continues, and Liam can’t help but think about how beautiful he looks. He shouldn’t be thinking these things when he’s so upset with Harry but it’s impossible not to. It’s amazing how long it took him to actually realize it, but he guesses that it’s always been there, somewhere. All Liam wants to do is reach out and kiss him but he knows that it’s not allowed.

“Liam, you look wrecked, you should go sleep it off.”

“You don’t need to take care of me.” Liam starts to say, but sleep actually sounds really good right now. His stomach is starting to ache and he knows if he doesn’t get some water in his system soon he’ll be regretting it tomorrow.

Harry ignores his last statement. “Come on, you can stay in my room.”

Then Liam can feel a hand around his arm, pulling him out of the room and up the stairs. He doesn’t have the energy to fight him off but he hates that Harry is seeing him this way. All drunk and pathetic.

He gets into Harry’s bed and the familiar scent is overwhelming. It’s been a while since he’s been in Harry’s room and he’s missed it.

Harry helps tuck Liam in and sits on the bed next to him. “I’ll grab you some Advil and a water…” he says, standing to leave.

Before he gets even a foot away Liam’s reaching up to him. Grabbing his wrist for a quick second before dropping his hand.

“Zayn broke up with me because of you." Liam says. "He knew I was in love with you.”

The room goes silent and Harry just stares at Liam. There is so much hurt and sadness in his eyes that Liam almost wishes he could take his words back.

“You’re drunk Liam.” Harry says with a little bit of anger in his voice, or maybe it’s sadness, Liam can’t exactly tell. “We can talk about this tomorrow.”

Again he attempts to leave but Liam sits up in his bed, suddenly much more alert. He reaches out, grabbing Harry around the wrist again, this time keeping his hold firm. “No, stay.”

Harry looks at him again and Liam thinks he might just run out the door. Liam wouldn’t blame him if he did.

“Please.” Liam adds.

He doesn’t wanna be alone tonight and even though he’s still upset with Harry, being alone right now seems much worse.

“Okay.” Harry says softly, giving in like he always does, and Liam scoots over the smallest amount. Harry squeezes in next to him, purposely laying on top the covers.

Liam remembers when they were around 13 and they’d have sleepovers at Harry’s almost every night, Harry falling asleep on his shoulder after their failed attempts at pulling an all nighter.

 

Things were so easy back then and now… everything has changed.

 

 

 

Hours later Liam awakes to find that Harry is still there. But he has water with him now and he hands the glass over to Liam, telling him to take a sip.

The house is eerily silent and Liam obliges, handing the glass back to Harry when he’s finished drinking.

“I sent everyone home.” Harry says, answering Liam’s silent question. “I wasn’t having much fun anyway.”

Liam’s head is pounding but other than that he feels fine. The alcohol has seemed to wear off quite a bit and he feels like he can actually think clearly.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay, but I think I’ll go downstairs… sleep on the couch. You can stay here.”

Harry is being so nice and it hurts Liam’s heart a little bit. He suddenly feels bad about all the things that he said the night before.

“You don’t have to go.” Liam whispers. “I can sleep downstairs, I’m feeling a lot better…”

“No, don’t.” Harry insists. “It’s fine.”

Liam smiles at him and the tension between them is almost overwhelming.

“Harry?” Liam asks and Harry only looks at him. “About earlier…”

He’s about to apologize, maybe even confess, but Harry doesn’t give him the chance.

“It’s forgotten.” Harry says, and Liam can tell that he’s trying to be nice. Trying to give Liam an out. He gets halfway out the door before he’s turning back, “I just want my friend back.”

It makes Liam happy to hear but also a little glum. The word friend is like a dagger to the heart.

“I hate that we haven’t been us. You know?”

And Liam does know. He misses Harry like crazy.

“Yeah.” Liam responds. “I miss talking to you.” He says instead.

Harry smiles at that. Then pauses, as if he’s deciding whether to go or to stay. “Me and Louis broke up.”

“Yeah I know,” Liam responds and Harry looks kinda shocked to hear it.

“Oh.” He says, shutting his bedroom door and walking back over to Liam. He sits on the edge of the bed and he’s so close but also so far away. “I think we were too similar.”

Liam gets that. He and Zayn were the same way.

“He was fun but… I guess I needed more than that.”

Harry and Liam share a look then and before Liam can stop himself his mouth is moving.

“I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“About what?” Harry asks.

But he already knows. He has to know.

“When I kissed you.”

It comes out so quietly and the way that Harry is looking at him is making Liam feel everything all at once.

Harry’s breath hitches a little at that and he looks down, avoiding Liam’s gaze. But Liam is tired of this. He’s tired of pushing his feelings away. He’s tired of denying himself of what he wants. He’s so close to Harry and it only takes a little bit for him to lean in and close the space between them.

His nose brushes against Harry’s softly and he’s giving him the chance to pull away, to stop this from happening, but Harry’s not budging and Liam takes his chance. His lips finally press into Harry’s and he pecks him ever so slowly. It’s soft and hesitant and when Liam pulls back Harry breathes out and Liam thinks for a minute that he's gonna pull away but then he’s actually leaning in and returning the kiss.

Liam can feel hands at the back of his head and Harry’s tongue darting urgently against Liam’s mouth. Liam opens his mouth wide and at the same moment Harry pushes him back on the bed, bracketing his arms next to Liam’s head to hold himself up. Liam can feel Harry’s body on top of his own and his arms find Harry’s shoulders instantly, pulling him down even harder.

It’s weird being here, in this moment with Harry- but kissing him is like how he’d always imagined it would be and he desperately wants to stay like this forever.

He knows he should probably say something but he just can’t stop kissing him and he reaches his hands downward hesitantly.

He manages to get Harry’s pants undone but he pulls away, looking for Harry’s reaction. Harry’s just silently watching as Liam gets his own jeans undone, the zipper dragging down slowly. It’s the loudest thing in the room. Liam’s not quite sure what to do next or how to proceed. It’s kind of a big deal, being here with Harry, and he’s not sure how to navigate through all of this.

“Liam…” Harry breathes into Liam’s neck and that’s all the push that he needs to move this along. He gets his hand in into Harry’s pants and can feel how hard Harry is, how much he wants this too. He can’t believe he’s actually doing this but then Harry is kissing him again, slow and deep and his body moves on its own, hand wrapping around Harry tightly. He doesn’t even know if he’s doing this right. Even though he's certainly touched himself before, he's never actually done it to someone else and he hopes that the pressure is right, and that he’s making Harry feel good.

Then Harrys hand is on him too and their hands are moving together, Liam mimicking the rhythm that Harry has going. It feels incredible and Liam can already sense his muscles tightening in that familiar way.

Harry’s mouth moves to Liam’s neck and It’s staggering, how deeply he cares for Harry. He finds himself getting swept away in the emotion, everything happening too fast for Liam to really dissect exactly how he’s feeling. He’s getting closer with every second and he doesn’t has time to warn Harry before he’s spilling white over both of them. He takes a moment for him to catch his breath and then he looks at Harry, whose eyes are dark and focus is downwards, watching as Liam strokes him. His hands release from Liam’s skin and move back to the mattress, pushing himself up just a little so that Liam has better access to move his hand.

“Just like that.” Harry whimpers and it makes Liam’s stomach flip. He loves being able to make Harry feel like this. He wonders if Louis was ever able to do it.

Harry breaths again, sharing a look with Liam for not nearly long enough, and then he’s coming too, body shaking as Liam strokes him through it. Harry finally collapses on top of him, his face buried in Liam’s neck. He’s breathing hard and nothing is said between them but it’s the most intense moment that Liam’s ever experienced.

Liam reaches his hands up, runs his fingers through Harry’s curls before leaning in and kissing the side of his head. Harry’s arms tighten around Liam and Liam can feel himself finally relaxing, the darkness taking over as he shuts his eyes and falls to sleep.

 

The next morning when Liam wakes, Harry is gone and Liam wonders if it was all a dream.

 

 

 

 

A week goes by and Liam’s busy getting his things together. He’ll be leaving for Uni in a few days and he wants to make sure he has everything ready to go. Plus it’s a nice distraction and helps to take his mind off of his constant thoughts of Harry.

They haven’t talked since the night of Harry’s party but Liam doesn’t hold any anger towards Harry. Liam’s not sure where they stand or what he should say or where exactly they go from here and he assumes that Harry feels the same. He know’s he’ll have to confront Harry eventually, but everything happened so fast and it’s a lot to process. He knows that giving Harry space right now is probably the best option, as hard as it is for him to stay away.

He’s kissed Harry twice now. He doesn't know what else he has to do to prove how much he cares. The ball is in Harry’s court now.

 

It’s early and Liam’s exhausted and decides to rest for a few hours before finishing his packing but just as he’s about to head upstairs there’s a knock at the door. Liam knows who it is before he answers it and he tries to mentally prepare himself for what he’s about to say.

He opens the door in a flash and has to take a second look because Harry looks awful, as if he hadn’t slept in days. “Harry, hey. I was gonna call you…”

“It doesn’t matter.” Harry interrupts. “I need to say something.”

Then Harry notices Liam’s bag on the floor and his entire face changes. “Wait, you’re leaving?”

Liam nods.

“When?”

“In a few days.” Liam says softly. He’s not sure how that is gonna go over with Harry but there’s nothing to be done about it now. His train tickets are sitting on his desk upstairs.

“That sucks,” Harry says quietly, “but… even more reason to tell you this before you go.”

“Okay.” Liam responds, just waiting.

“I’m sorry I left you… after the party. I had to clear my head and when I got back you were gone. I wanted to give you some time to sort things out. You know? I mean… you were drunk that night and I didn’t know what you wanted.”

“Harry, I…” Liam wants to stop him. He wants to tell him everything he’s been feeling while he has the chance but Harry doesn’t let him get a word in.

“Wait, let me finish.” Harry says, rubbing his hands together nervously and stepping a little bit closer. “I have to get this off my chest….”

Then he pauses, looking down as he gets out the next part.

“I think I’m in love with you… And I think I have been since the first time we met.”

He looks back up at Liam and Liam lets out the breath that he’s been holding him since Harry started speaking. He wants to say something but he doesn’t think he'd be able form words right now even if he tried.

“Even if it totally ruins our friendship, I don’t care. You need to know. You’re the reason that Louis broke up with me. He knew it. Everybody knows it. Except I guess… maybe you.”

Liam waits, but it seems as if Harry is finished speaking because he's just staring up at Liam with his sad, beautiful, green eyes, and Liam has to take a second to process what he’s just heard. It’s everything he’s ever wanted to hear.

“You can talk now.” Harry says awkwardly and it reminds Liam of the Harry that he’s always known.

“I’m so mad at you.” Liam lashes out and Harry looks like he’s just been slapped.

“Why did you wait until now to tell me all of this?” He asks and Harry opens his mouth, like he’s planning to say something but then closes it immediately. “We wasted so much time when we could have…”

Liam doesn’t exactly know how he was planning to end that sentence… ‘so we could have been together’?

Harry seems to understand. “I didn’t think I could have you.”

It hurts Liam so much to think that Harry thought being with Liam wasn’t a possibility. To think that Harry believed all of these years that loving Liam wasn’t an option.

But Liam understands why.

“But then you kissed me and I thought… maybe I could? But I was too scared to do anything about it.”

“You could.” Liam interrupts, finally smiling at him. He’s the happiest he’s ever felt in his life. “You can.”

Harry smiles back at him. “Are we crazy? For trying this now? After all this time?”

“Probably.” Liam laughs. Then he works up the courage to actually reach forward and grab Harry’s jumper, pulling him in quickly. “But that’s why I love you.”

Harry smiles so bright and Liam wishes he could take a snapshot of this moment, keep it forever. Harry’s hands find Liam’s waist, gripping the material on his shirt tightly.

“That last months have been hell without you.” Harry breathes out, inches away from Liam’s face. “And now you’re leaving and… what are we gonna do?”

“I don’t know.” Liam responds, putting his hands on Harry’s face and pulling him even closer, foreheads pressed together. “But we’ll figure it out. We always do. I just know that I wanna be with you.”

His lips brush against Harry’s with urgency and Harry’s grip tightens around him. Their mouths move together, perfectly in sync.

_Finally._

Finally things are how they were always supposed to be.

Liam knows that every moment they’ve had together was leading them here.

“Get in here.” Liam smiles, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him inside.

He’ll be spending every minute he has with Harry from now until the second has to leave.

 

 

He’s been waiting for it since he was 8.

 

 

 

 

—

 

_so baby come on be with me_

 

_so happily._


End file.
